


48小时

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Out of Character, TOP!Uchiha Obito!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: bug与ooc齐飞，带土共卡卡西一色





	1. 上

……你后悔吗？卡卡西。

带土不太确定自己有没有问出这句话，沉默蔓延在狭窄的空间里。他一路上已经反复进行了几次尝试，那团气流却总是执拗地凝固在他的喉底，堵截着问句；他想在某个拐角用轻松而随意地语调问出口……又希望是他把车停在路边，互相凝视着对方的眼睛，再郑重其事地问一问。但他张了无数次嘴，最后只是摸出了打火机。

“咔嚓。”

金属碰撞的声音响起，一小簇温暖的火焰舔舐过烟丝，烧灼出一点浅淡的烟味。

带土把烟叼在嘴里，深深地吸了一口。烟草的味道辛辣而浓郁，于是那句盘旋在唇齿间的问话，就随着烟雾又一次被压了回去。

这句话是多余的，带土其实很清楚。卡卡西不会后悔，如果卡卡西知道自己会后悔，他在最开始就不会选择那么做。他就是这样的人。

带土扫了卡卡西一眼。他们相识的年数早已超过了十年，或许快要二十年了，但现在他也没有具体算一算的欲望；他很清楚卡卡西的性格，然而他还是想问……

你后悔吗？卡卡西。

话题的主人正缩在副驾驶座上。这当然不会太舒服，卡卡西是个长手长脚的成年男性，他的双腿必须弯曲折叠，而脊背弓起。劣质的毛毯被他裹在身上，杂乱的针脚织出随时能透风进去的破洞，即便是随便瞟上一眼，带土也看到了没有缝进边角的毛线。他本来不用受这份罪。

有一瞬间他觉得他们像是私奔的同性情侣。恋情败露，父母反对，头脑发热匆匆出逃。身上甚至没带什么钱，只好买这种粗制滥造的毛毯。但现实远没有这么轻松惬意，光是父母这点就没法满足，他和卡卡西都是孤儿。

带土缓慢地吐出一口烟。缥缈的白雾逐渐弥漫在车里，窗外远去的景色变得更加朦胧。城郊的灯光拉出一条条迷幻的虚影，前方无法驱散的黑暗与寒意沉甸甸地包裹着这辆疾驰的车。

他不确定自己有没有问出口，但既然卡卡西没有任何反应，那么就应该是没有问出口的。那样也好，带土想，他想询问卡卡西的原因，究其根本，也不过是他自己的犹豫和软弱。那没必要让卡卡西承担。

他又吸了一口烟，打算把这句话拌着烟雾彻底嚼烂在了肚子里。然而卡卡西在这时候伸手过来，把烟从他的嘴里夺走了。

那根烟被干脆利落地摁在扶手箱上，真皮以热源为中心避让蜷缩，在转瞬间被烫出一个漆黑的窟窿。亮起的火星闪烁了几下，可怜兮兮地熄灭了。

“你开什么玩笑。”卡卡西说，“我都准备睡觉了，这时候你抽烟？”

“我困嘛，这不是还要开车。”带土笑了一下，他开了一点车窗，语气里带着三分戏谑与随意，“刚才也没见你嫌弃什么味儿啊……”

卡卡西翻了个白眼。他似乎是想反驳什么，但情绪又在顷刻间收敛到一分不剩。带土瞥了他一眼，车窗外落下的光斑正从他的脸上飞速划过；他窝在座椅上，眼窝与睫毛投下暗沉沉的一片影子。

单调的沉默再一次盘踞在了车里。风源源不断地从那一线窗缝里吹进来，这就是唯一的声响。带土的手指在方向盘上轻轻敲了两下，他拐过一个弯，随后忍不住叫道：“卡卡西。”

“跟我说说话呗。”他说。

“你烦不烦，我要睡觉。”

“卡卡西……”

“停车。”

带土愣了一下，依言把车停在了路边。虽然这行为实在没什么必要。他转过头，正准备说些什么，阴影率先覆盖了他。卡卡西笼罩在他的身体上方，他的右手撑在车窗上，带土甚至能瞥见那截白色的手腕。然后是嘴唇压上来，他能感受到它们干燥而温暖，翘着一点点因为干渴而出现的死皮——恐怕他自己的也不遑多让。

不然没办法解释，为什么卡卡西湿润柔软的舌尖舔过唇缝时，他感到一阵难言的舒适。他们接过很多次吻，早就习惯这事儿了，此刻却像是重新回到了曾经的某一天。那时候也是卡卡西倾身过来，他像一个傻子似的僵在原地，卡卡西舔过他的嘴唇，其意图似乎是劝哄与宽慰，又像是他自己的踌躇不前；好在带土呆愣愣地伸出了舌头，它们碰触在一起，总算是得以让接吻成功进行。

等他意识到的时候，卡卡西的舌头已经钻进了他的嘴里。那条灵活的软肉在他的口腔里搅合了一阵，少见地热烈与粗暴，但依然带着卡卡西那一丝冷淡的味道。他只是抛去了慢条斯理，而并非毫无章法；从齿列到上膛，卡卡西扫过所有的地方，最后勾着他的舌尖，把淡到几乎消散的烟味一并带走了。

然而这只是短暂的分离，卡卡西稍微侧过一些脸，重新吻了上去。这一次亲吻更深一些，他几乎是压制着对方，迫使带土不得不仰头配合。银色的发丝因此垂下去，和带土的黑发缠绕在一起，正如他们俩肆意纠缠的舌头。沉闷与滞涩的气氛一扫而空，空气里弥漫着暧昧的水声。他们交换着彼此的呼吸，像是要吻到下一个世纪。

但在带土想要搂住卡卡西的腰，试图占据主动权的时候，卡卡西迅速地退出了舌头。他在带土的嘴唇上最后舔过一次，就毫不留恋地躺回了自己的位置。带土的手因此捉到一把空荡荡的气体。

“……哈，你可真会哄人。”

带土没有再纠缠，他顺势抬手扶着脖子，左右扭动了一下，颈骨因此发出几声脆响。然后他重新发动了汽车，沿着路向前方驶去。

烟味已经散得一干二净，车窗也就被他重新关上了。那上边还残留着因体温而浮现的雾气，但它们正在逐渐消散，一如嘴唇上彼此留下的温度。寂静再次填满了这片空间，留下的只有他们若有似无的呼吸声。

卡卡西闭着眼睛躺在座位上，好像刚才的事从未发生。带土没有再开口，他也就一动不动地躺在那里。时间或许只过去了一分钟，又或者是半小时，他维持着那个姿势没有动，只是睁开了眼睛。

外边已经彻底没有路灯了，落入眼中的场景模糊且虚幻。车灯微弱地照亮了一些地面，稀疏的草叶低伏在寒夜里，仿佛会在下一刻就因此死去。黑暗成了实质化的什么东西，从天边压下来，直至他们的头顶。

卡卡西看了一会儿窗外堪称一成不变的景色，他撑起身体，伸手拧开了电台。

音乐流水一般倾泻而出，和弦搭配着曼妙的歌声，和夜晚与睡眠十足相衬。但这串声音戛然而止，转而变为了主持人低沉与磁性的嗓音。这也没有持续几秒，卡卡西只是一次接一次地换台，让带土疑心他究竟是想随便弄出点声音，还是因为太无聊而活动手指。好在卡卡西很快就停下了动作，他的手指依然捏在开关上，呼吸却不着痕迹地放轻，认真地听着这段声音。

电台里的女声语气严肃、态度谨慎。她的语速稍快，而言辞清晰流利，足以显得事态紧急，又不至于引发恐慌。

“十五日晚十一时，邻市发生一起命案。受害人身受一处致命伤，经查验，死亡时间约为晚十时。据报案人简述，该事件属……”

带土突兀地捏住了卡卡西的手指，他的力气用得很大，强硬地换了一个台。他依然直视着前方，脸上的神色不知该称为满不在乎，还是面无表情。

他握着卡卡西的手，将它带离了开关。但他没有立刻放开，只是把五指都挤进对方的手指里。车速一直保持在一个稳定的数值，带土沉默地开着车，片刻之后，他慢慢放开了卡卡西的手。

“没事的，卡卡西。”他的声音放得很低，听起来有一些难得的温柔，“没事的。”

“……”

卡卡西重新躺了回去，他把毯子拉高了一些，像是非常疲惫一般，把自己埋在了里面。劣质染色剂的味道充斥着鼻腔，粗糙的毛线没有带来一点温暖与柔情。陈旧的腐朽味挥之不去，却仍然在此刻让人联想起新鲜的铁锈味。

电台里放着俗套的情感节目，女孩低声地啜泣，断断续续地倾诉着自己的情史，询问该如何挽回。在她的描述之下，她的恋情着实可歌可泣，百转千回，让人实在想不透怎么会沦落到如此田地。

带土听了一会儿，他叫道：“哎，卡卡西。”

“我们都没分手过。”他说。

“……我不想跟前男友说话。”

“靠，我这直接就被分手了啊。”带土震惊得无以复加，他扭过头看向卡卡西，又立刻意识到自己的行为实在属于危险驾驶，他只好转头看路，嘴上回击，“你怎么能这么无耻？”

卡卡西于是抬起头，慢腾腾地转头看向他：“那你想怎么着？”

“当然是我甩你了……”

“……”卡卡西说，“你不是暗恋前辈的女高中生吗？”

“我突然觉得跟你没法聊天，卡卡西。”

“我建议你回忆一下我刚才是怎么说的。”

“什么？”带土回忆了一下，“哦……我不想跟你这种垃圾前男友说话了卡卡西。”

带土飞快地说完，他停了一会儿。

“……好他妈恶心啊，你怎么面不改色说出来的。”

“我也挺奇怪你是怎么面不改色地说出女高中生的台词的。”

“跟你没法聊，分手吧，卡卡西。”

卡卡西轻轻地笑了一声。他没有再回话，只是又把自己往下滑了一些。空气里重新爬上属于夜晚的寂静，电台短暂地插播了一段抒情音乐，随后接线了下一位听众。内容大同小异，情节如出一辙，卡卡西望着天边，脱离了城市的喧嚣，夜空都闪现了几点繁星，顽强而又艰难地驱散着无边无际的黑暗。

一直遮盖着月亮的那片云总算挪了挪位置，倾泻下几缕泛白的月色。

卡卡西看了一会儿，困意终于缓慢地攀升。他的眼皮开阖了几次，很快就放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃地黏合在了一起。

他的呼吸也逐渐变得绵长，带土抽空看了他一眼，伸手把电台关了。

“带土。”

卡卡西的声音很轻，里面沉淀着浓郁的睡意。带土一时不知道他是还没有睡熟，还是纯粹的梦呓。他偏头看向卡卡西，看到他的睫毛抖动了几下，似乎是试图睁开眼睛，但疲乏显然占据上风，他的声音放得更轻了，几乎是陷入梦境前的自言自语。

“我们和好吧，”他说，“带土，求你了。”

“……嗯，和好了。”带土说，“快睡吧。”


	2. 中

时间与景色一并向后疾驰，城郊平坦的道路逐渐铺上石子，汽车的颠簸变得无法避免，在又一次震出卡卡西的梦呓之后，带土就地停了下来。

路边的树木伸出张牙舞爪的枝杈，将道路挤压成窄窄的一条。周围渺无人烟，他不太确定他们到哪了，但想必已经走了很远——但其实他也不太确定该到哪里去，只是一味地远离那座城市，远离人群，远离被规则重重束缚的地方，获得片刻虚无的安宁与自由。

带土往后靠在座位上，天色依然很暗，星星们清晰可见。他看了一小会儿，觉得这群亮闪闪的小玩意儿面目可憎，像是无法驱逐的监视与追踪。夜晚的空气像是结了冰，从鼻腔钻进去，封住咽喉与胸口；他感觉车里有点闷。

为了转移注意力，他只好研究仪表盘，研究雨刷，甚至研究扶手箱上被卡卡西烫出来的那个小洞。他的手指抠弄了一会儿焦黑的表皮，察觉那会弄出声响之后，他趴回了方向盘，手指一项项描画过各个指针。他们在离开前加满了油，现在还近乎是满的。不幸中的万幸。

他在车里百无聊赖地呆了一会儿，然后轻手轻脚地下了车。

寒意迅速包裹了全身，带土打了个寒颤，抱着胳膊搓揉了几下。他来回走了几步，终于逐渐适应了这份低温。口袋里的打火机冷得宛如一块冰块，带土哆嗦着手指，反复尝试了几次，暖色的火苗才终于冒了头。他抽出一根烟点上，然后把打火机和双手都塞进了衣兜里。

漆黑之中就只剩那一点火星。燃烧着的红点划出一道道毫无规律的弧线；带土在外边来回踱步，摇头晃脑。他依然觉得闷，连带着嘴里的味道都变了味儿，或许是烟受了潮。他在外边消磨了一会儿时间，踢了几颗石子，然后走到了车边。

他先是趴在引擎盖上，撑着脸看着车里熟睡的卡卡西。从这个角度看过去，卡卡西蜷缩在那里，似乎成了小小的一团。如果由带土来形容他，答案或许会是无害、脆弱、年幼且锋利。银发的男人已经长大了，眉眼和轮廓都褪去了青涩与柔软，曾经的那种性别不明的模糊的美，已经消失得无影无踪。他知道。但他看着卡卡西的睡颜，就是觉得好像回到了曾经某个午后——又是曾经，他今天想了太多次曾经，跟那些即将长眠的老头们如出一辙。

卡卡西怎么能睡得这么安心呢？

带土站起来，绕到了车的另一边。他半蹲下来，颇有兴致地用手指戳弄着车窗；就好像是这样能直接戳在卡卡西的脸上。

“卡卡西。”他轻声地、含糊地叫道。

“卡卡西。”

冰凉的玻璃上很快由于呼吸浮现了一片雾气，卡卡西的脸就变得没那么真切了。就像是他们出发前，卡卡西隐在黑暗中的脸。带土的眼神飘忽了一会儿，他有时候的确不太懂卡卡西，但有时候又能无比精准地明白对方想要做什么。片刻之后，他才把那片迷蒙的白雾抹掉。

对方的脸重新显露出来。就着月光，带土能看到他的眼睫，甚至能看到他脸上细细的绒毛。它们成了一圈浅浅的光晕，迷幻地笼罩在卡卡西的身上。他和月光实在是相得益彰。

带土直起了身。那个问题再一次在他心里冒个头，你后悔吗？卡卡西。他在心里反复地又问了一遍。他用牙咬着烟嘴，像是叼着一根棒棒糖那样随意地上下晃动着整根烟。他的拇指隔着车窗按在卡卡西的嘴唇上，然后划过去，摸到卡卡西的脸，用力地揩过去。就如同他在几小时前替卡卡西擦掉脸上的血。

几小时前的卡卡西或许就是月光本身，冷静，淡漠，清澈，毫无情绪，仿佛是个机器或者无机物什么的东西。血液和污渍只能是短暂地停留在他的身上，不久之后他就会干干净净，表现得像是没有任何事情发生。带土不太清楚自己应不应该庆幸，所有的事都发生得太快了，惨叫、死亡、寂静……乍然亮起的光线之后就是清理现场与掩埋证据。带土猜想自己当时的脸一定很狰狞，不然很难解释卡卡西为什么要先给他一个吻。

在凶杀现场接吻，真亏他想得出来。

带土无声地嗤笑了一声。他深深地吸了一口烟，一时不知道是不是该嘲笑卡卡西的浪漫；但他多少能理解一点，甚至于默许了卡卡西的做法，从这点来说，他好像实在没有什么嘲笑的资格。

但还是应该庆幸的，他想，至少现在是两个人的故事。即使故事的另一个主角心意难明。

他怎么能睡得这么安心？带土又一次想，好像他什么都没做似的。但他们俩都知道，卡卡西做得不仅仅是清理尸体。

他收回手，把烟雾轻佻地吐在卡卡西的脸上。白烟撞上车窗，涌成柔软轻薄的一团。它们被阻挡在玻璃以外，卡卡西却像是被惊扰了一般，皱着眉改变了睡姿。

带土看了很久。直至烟即将燃到尽头，他才把烟摁灭在车窗上，拎着这截短短的罪证，重新回到了车上。他的动作很轻，至少卡卡西没被吵醒。满身寒夜的气息也很快消融在车里，带土活动了几下冻僵的手指，随手把烟蒂丢在车里。他又看了一眼卡卡西，几分钟后，他拧开了电台。

他依照记忆调动着频道，很快就找到了想要的那一个。但原本急促却沉稳的女声已经消失了，唯独留下柔情似水又不近人情的咏叹调。

“……操。”

带土低声骂了一句脏话。他又拧了几个台，无一例外毫无价值。最后他关掉了电台，闭上眼睛，抱着胳膊缩在座位上，颇有些郁闷与烦躁。他的手指无序地敲着胳膊，企图从这种动作里获得一点慰藉与安宁……寒冷还是逼迫他重新睁开眼睛。眼前血红色的画面同样是个干扰，他甚至觉得听到了鸣笛的声音——他只是在被迫地清醒和集中，黑夜的静默重新拉紧了他脑袋里的那根弦，这有点太过浪费精力了。也许只有看着卡卡西的时候他才能转移一点儿注意力，带土想，但事实上那份注意力转移的也并不是地方，他有太多问题想问卡卡西了。

带土稍稍偏过头，看向卡卡西。他也许还是有点冷，这会儿半张脸都埋在那张破旧的毛毯里。那是他们在街角的一家商贩那儿买的，或许用拿更加合适一点。带土负责开车，卡卡西匆忙跑进店里，消失在众多的商品之间。很快银发的男人就重新出现在带土的视野里，他的手里卷着一团毛毯，老板不在，卡卡西丢下钱就快步走了出来。

他的神色冷淡而镇静，他穿过人流向带土走过来，除了脸上有些太过苍白之外，卡卡西毫无破绽。即便现在把他丢到警察面前，恐怕对方也不会发现什么端倪。遗憾的是，带土实在太了解他了。他们相处的时间太长，卡卡西的一举一动都有着特定的含义，而带土轻而易举就能破解它们——带土看着他上车，看着卡卡西坐在副驾驶座上；他有时候很希望自己看不懂卡卡西，尤其是在那一刻。

他们的动作或许和那个时间点一模一样，卡卡西把脸埋在毛毯里，而带土用一种近乎走神的眼神盯着他。

窗外的人群接二连三地走过，阳光被身体遮挡，黑暗笼罩着卡卡西的脸。带土就是在那时候猛然升腾起了那个念头，他开始一遍遍地想问卡卡西，你后悔了吗？你后悔那么做了吗？

怎么了？卡卡西那时候说。

现在还有机会。带土说，卡卡西，现在你还有机会。

但卡卡西终究没有下车，他陪着带土度过了那几个小时，现在正安然躺在他的身边。带土觉得眼睛有点儿发酸，天气实在太冷了。他停了一会儿，手脚并用地爬过去，和卡卡西一起钻在了副驾驶座上。这当然很挤，所以他理所当然地把对方整个搂在了怀里，他把脸埋在卡卡西的脖子里，再一次把他紧紧压在怀里，他觉得听到了卡卡西脖颈里血液流过的声音，也听到了卡卡西胸腔里心脏跳动的声音。

卡卡西的睫毛颤动了两下，他垂眼看了看怀里黑漆漆的脑袋，伸手用毯子把带土也裹住了。他在半梦半醒间摸了摸带土的脑袋，手法和给帕克顺毛如出一辙。

“没事的，带土……”他亲了亲带土冰凉的脸颊，“别急。”

“我就是……有点儿冷。”带土说，“你睡吧。”

“嗯……我知道。”卡卡西又亲了亲他的唇角，若有似无地蹭过去，像是轻飘飘地一个吻，又好像只是迷蒙间的无心之举。

带土识相地没有追过去，省得卡卡西又唠叨一些有关抽烟的废话。他察觉到卡卡西有一下没一下揉着他的头发，很想问问卡卡西是不是把他当成帕克了……从体型来看更可能是布鲁。

……毛色也挺像的。

他无边无际地想着，居然真的开始有了困意。紧绷的弦慢慢慢慢地松弛，他的呼吸逐渐放缓，他睡着了。


	3. 下

这一觉睡得很沉。带土隐约察觉到卡卡西下车了，因为怀里突然一凉。他的手原本遵循本能挤进了卡卡西的衣服里，贴着卡卡西的背，好借此获取点温度——作为回报，卡卡西踢了他一脚，又咬了他一口。现在他的手也被扯了出来，毯子被完全裹在他的身上。带土挣扎着试图抬起眼皮，但没有成功。他只好模模糊糊地开口发问：“你去哪儿？”

“方便。”卡卡西简短地说。他把门重新关上了。带土的意识于是跟着重新沉入梦境。

他再次清醒是由于车子的颠簸。他睁开眼睛，有一些不在状况，几秒钟之后，他偏头看向卡卡西。

卡卡西的神色如常，没有任何想要解释的意愿。

带土摸了摸身上的毯子，又看了一会儿路况。他们已经驶出很远，附近的景色荒芜破败，一路上甚至没有一个路标，很难区分究竟身处何地。他轻声啧了一声，偏头问道：“你打算开去哪儿？”

卡卡西看了他一眼，把放在手边的塑料袋拎给了带土。

带土猛地坐了起来，他的嗓音里还带着一点沙哑与倦意，声音压得很低，像是下一秒就会暴起拎住卡卡西的衣领。他没有伸手接住，于是塑料袋径直砸在了他的腿上，连同毯子一起滑落下去，但他此刻也顾不上了：“你下车买东西去了！？”

“嗯，”卡卡西没有看他，“食物和水，还有地图。我看了会儿电视，情况还行。接下来都走郊区，这一段的监控很少……”

“你到底知不知道我们是什么处境！”带土一边歪过身体，好让自己侧坐在座位上，一边喊道，“你是不是还嫌我们被发现得不够快？我们才走了多少路？他们一搜查就能知道我们的路线，走郊区，哈！你以为他们想不到——”

“我们需要食物和水！”卡卡西抬高音量打断了他，但他很快又放低了声音，“带土，冷静点，你太紧张了……”

“我紧张什么！你是不是觉得——”

他突然停了下来。

带土张了张唇，他的呼吸有些急促，情绪过激迫使他的嘴唇颤抖了两下，他咬着牙深吸了一口气，没有再继续说下去。

“……”

片刻之后，他呼出了一口气：“说实话，卡卡西。”

“……你先吃点东西吧。”

带土的神色阴沉，盯着卡卡西的眼神晦涩难明。车内的气氛宛如凝固，压得人喘不过气。卡卡西偏开头，抬手揉了揉额头。他轻微地叹了一口气，似乎是想说什么，但最后只是抿了抿唇，什么都没说。他甚至没有看带土，只是自顾自地开车。

大约过了有三分钟，带土再次深吸了一口气。他调整了几下呼吸，压迫与危险的气息就慢慢收敛了回去。他弯腰把塑料袋捡起来，随意翻了翻。

水、面包、地图，还有几板巧克力。找回来的零钱也被丢在里面，破旧的纸币被卷在两瓶矿泉水之间，让人疑心下一秒就会因为重压而撕成两半。

带土的手指划过这张纸片，没有再动它。他拿了一瓶水，又挑了一个面包，他转头看向卡卡西：“你吃过没？”

“嗯。”

带土于是不再说话，他几口把面包塞进嘴里，就着水囫囵吞下肚子。包装纸被他揉成一团，他重新躺回去，两条腿搁在前边，一下下抛接着这个简易的纸球。

他不该管这么多的。

带土有一瞬间这么想，卡卡西本来就只是被无故牵涉其中。他根本没有资格管卡卡西想做什么。他也没有能力管，这家伙永远有自己的计划，而直至事情发展到最后带土才能够看穿。从前是，现在也是。带土能理解的只有他的行为，他已经给了卡卡西机会，而卡卡西选择了跟他走，这已经是最大的情谊与爱意，这是卡卡西能给的最多的东西了……他在那家店外的那一刻已经纵容了卡卡西的行为，没道理在事后又这样纠缠不休。

他不该管这么多的。带土觉得脑袋有点乱，卡卡西本身就不赞同这件事……他帮了我，带土想，但他不见得赞同我杀人。

所以他的行为根本没什么不对。

他逐渐平静了下来。带土接住了纸球，把它丢在了一边。他又想问卡卡西有没有后悔了，于是他偏过头看向对方。卡卡西专注地开着车，似乎对外界一无所觉。

“卡卡西。”带土低声说。

“嗯？”

气氛安静了许久。问话在胸腔里兜兜转转了十来圈，带土试图说点什么，但即便他想换个问法，诸如“你是不是会陪着我”这类问题，空气也像是棉絮一样堵在他的喉咙里，又干又涩，严严实实。

他停了一会儿，最后只是说：“卡卡西，换以前我们出来旅游，是不是这会儿该找个店啊。我还没这么可怜缩车上睡过……”

“行啊，这一阵过了我们就去找家旅店……”

“我还想你做饭给我吃。”

“嗯，做饭给你吃。”

车里的气氛稍微缓和了一些，带土开了一点窗，好让车里的空气新鲜点儿。仿佛这样就能把刚才的不愉快也换得一干二净。他看了一会儿窗外，又看了一会儿天空，有些想不通昨晚卡卡西是怎么安安静静呆在座位上一声不吭的。太闲了，他什么都不用做，脑袋就自发运转起来，那些不该出现的内容就再次出现在他的脑海里。

他没有料到卡卡西会找过来，也没有料到卡卡西会帮他清理现场。这家伙甚至都没有吃惊，好像他的老同学杀了个人这件事实在没有大不了的。卡卡西就从没有按常理出过牌，他怎么说也应该表现得慌乱一点，那多少还能让带土觉得自己占了上风。接吻……对，他还有条不紊地接了个吻，在接吻的同时把带土的外套扒下来，套在了自己的身上。他主动戴上了橡胶手套，把尸体拖到浴缸里，把地上所有的血迹拖得干干净净，动作熟练地不像是第一次干这活；他把带土赶出门，颐指气使带土快点去开车，他把接下来要走的路线安排得一清二楚，简直让人怀疑他是不是已经谋划了三个月……带土甚至觉得自己是不是先他一步行动了，也许就算自己不动手，卡卡西也会做的。

但卡卡西不可能会选择杀人。他就是有这种能力，在几分钟之内规划好接下来的要应对的各种状况，在脑袋里盘算几十个方案，最后给出那个最好的。带土依然觉得刀子捅进肉体的触感不怎么样，甚至让人有点恶心，连带着自己的颈部跟着产生幻觉般的疼痛。那一片鲜红色不是什么好的记忆，好在这段记忆里有卡卡西……在一片鲜红里还有别的颜色。

他不该跟卡卡西生气的。

“……卡卡西，”他又开口说，“……我们什么时候去泡个温泉？”

“嗯？下次一起去吧。”

带土于是点点头。他安静了没一会儿，又低声叫道：“卡卡西……”

“嗯。”卡卡西换了个调回应他。

“卡卡西，我想抽烟了。”

“不行，说好戒烟的。”

“……什么时候说好了。”

“昨晚你睡着之后。”卡卡西面不改色，“我问你，你就答应了。”

“……反正就剩最后几支了。”带土没有和他纠缠这点，他说，“你总不能让我把这最后几支烟带到……”

“……带土，”卡卡西叹了一口气，“会没事的。”

这次带土彻底不说话了。他在副驾驶座上呆了一会儿，就拎着毯子弯腰弓背地挤到后座上。带土不知道自己该说什么，他想问问卡卡西怎么还能把这话说出口，这句话怎么能由卡卡西来说……但他自己也这样安慰过卡卡西，于是一时之间指责又噎在了喉咙里。他们明明都知道结局究竟是什么。

带土把毯子一裹，决定再睡一觉。但他在后座翻来覆去了有半小时，最后也没能睡着。他学着卡卡西的样子把自己埋在毯子里，劣质的染料味有些刺鼻，还有一些被埋没许久的腐朽味。

“卡卡西。”带土依然埋在里边，所以他的声音闷沉而低弱，“……你后悔了吗？”

带土还是问出口了。

卡卡西瞥了一眼后视镜。带土的黑色头发支棱在那里，有几撮甚至从粗毛线的间隙里顽固地戳出来。他整个人就这么可怜兮兮地拱在那儿，看起来实在有些好笑。

“没有。”卡卡西说，他也的确没忍住笑了笑，“我没有后悔，带土。”

“你知道我说的是什么。”

“……我知道。”卡卡西停了一下，他这次的语气就没有那么肯定了。他又沉默了一会儿，伸手在扶手箱上翻了一通，很快就找到了那截烟。昨晚它才点燃就被卡卡西从带土手里夺走摁灭了，几乎还是完整的一根。卡卡西把烟叼在嘴里，含糊地说道：“带土，给我打火机。”

“……”带土看了他一眼，依言把打火机塞到他手里。

卡卡西低头重新点上了烟，他打开窗，随手把胳膊搭在车窗上。

“你怎么知道的？”他说，手指在烟身上轻敲了几下，却差点没把整根烟敲得脱手。他重新叼上了烟，“你那个角度应该看不到的。”

“我猜的。”

“这要怎么猜？”卡卡西又笑了笑，“你什么时候还有这种天赋……”

“你根本不会选这种毯子。”带土说，“别把我当傻子，卡卡西。你肯定在那里做了什么，所以只能随手拿一条过来糊弄我……”

他把身上的毯子拎高了一些，瞧了瞧这条破旧、粗糙、怎么看都像是长久堆积在角落里的次品。他低声说：“你处理得很干净，他也没有邻居，一时半会儿应该不会有人发现。但一小时后警察就知道了。”

带土没有再多说。其实不需要依靠这条毛毯，卡卡西苍白的神色和反常的态度，光是这两点就足够他明白卡卡西做了什么了。他没什么好斥责对方的。卡卡西已经自愿成了他的帮凶，这就够了，报警也无可厚非，这已经是卡卡西能给的极致……他知道。

他也不想斥责对方，他根本没有怪过卡卡西，他只是……

“是，我把消息都写在零钱上了。”卡卡西说，“时间有点紧，所以随手拿了一条。”

“……既然你那时候就知道了……”卡卡西的声音有些轻，他停了一下，又深深地吸了一口烟，直到这口呛人的烟雾在他的胸腔里转了一圈，他才继续说下去，“……既然你知道，你还放任我这么干？”

他笑了一下：“现在呢？你是打算把我赶下车？”

“……卡卡西。”

“在我们被抓之前……”带土想问问卡卡西是不是会一直陪着自己，但那团该死的空气或是别的什么的东西，又把他的喉咙攥得紧紧的。他问不出来，他现在挺希望自己是另外一个人，名叫阿飞或者鸢什么的，帮他把这句话直白地问出口。但他只是带土。

“卡卡西，”他说，“别再告密了。”

他的头垂下去，像是一只斗败的猎犬。他低声说：“我想和你再多呆几天。”


	4. 下下

车身猛地一滞，带土毫无防备地往侧边一歪，差点没狼狈地滚下后座。他只来得及伸手抓住椅背，卡卡西又急打了一个拐弯，于是他又在惯性的作用下被摔在椅子里，脑袋狠狠地磕在车窗上。

整辆车就这样横窜进了路边，只差几米就要撞在树上。大半个轮胎陷落在落叶与污泥里，让人怀疑一会儿它还能不能发动。带土偏头看向卡卡西，他还没来得及开口问问卡卡西你发什么疯，银发的男人已经有条不紊地解开了安全带，动作流畅迅捷又坦然，好像他只是随手把车停在路边。他打开了副驾驶座的前箱，很快翻出了一些什么。

“卡……”

回应他的是“砰”得一声。卡卡西已经关上了车门。他从另一边绕过来，径直钻进了后座。他什么都没说，神色也没有什么变化，但带土想他的心跳一定跳得很快——又或者这是他自己的心跳。他看着卡卡西从那儿爬上来，手脚并用，只匆匆把门带上。他只有一点儿借力点，为了不掉下去，只好挤着带土的腿往前爬；带土的膝盖因此蹭过他的腿侧，可以感受到一些肌肉绷紧的硬度。不过这从手臂也能看出来。

这一点暗示就足够了。带土已经能够在幻想里剥掉他的衣服，他好像看着一个赤身裸体的卡卡西爬向他，身上的弧度与线条如同正在起伏与游动。他看着这家伙跨坐在他的腿上，柔软的银发被车顶压下一个浅浅的小角；他把那条旧毯子推到一边去，白色的手指在光线与阴影里匆匆扯开了带土的皮带，他握在另一只手里的东西跟着呈现在带土眼前。

润滑剂和安全套。

“……你觉不觉得这时候干这事儿有点问题？”

“嗯？这时候？”

他还叼着烟，说话的声音就有些变调与含糊。卡卡西已经旋开了盖子，同时把带土的下半身剥得一丝不剩。冰凉的液体有一大半倒在了带土的阴茎上，带土因此打了个哆嗦，凑过去报复性地咬了咬他的耳朵。他的手掌挤进卡卡西的裤子里，把那些碍事的东西倾数褪了下去。

“这时候算什么时候？”卡卡西配合地把烟摁灭了，又把上半身的衣服甩到一边，他说，“白日宣淫？”

“你害羞？”卡卡西握住了手底下湿哒哒、黏腻腻的玩意儿，他的手指环着它，拇指不怀好意地上下滑动，他一向对怎么让带土舒服很有经验，更何况这次是由他主动。那些冰凉的液体很快就在撸动下变得温暖与粘稠，里面或许也不再纯粹只有外物，他往下瞥了一眼，微微歪了歪头。

“好像也没那么害羞……”

“……”

带土不想回答他，他也没什么好回的，反正他在不要脸上从没有赢过卡卡西。他沉默地做着一些准备工作，他和卡卡西接吻，凑过去亲吻他的脖子，把炽热的呼吸洒在他的胸膛上。但这好像没什么太大的用处，天气太冷了，卡卡西的身体还是固执地变凉，带土于是把那条毯子拉上来，裹在卡卡西的身体上。他抽出湿哒哒的手指，卡着卡卡西的腰把他按在自己的阴茎上。他一寸寸地埋进去，嘴唇和卡卡西的碰在一起；卡卡西搂着他的头，干净的手指穿插在他的头发之间，这就迫使带土往后仰头，卡卡西就得以自上而下地亲吻他——或许也不叫亲吻，他把舌头一寸寸地顶进带土的嘴里，方式和性交如出一辙。带土因此停下来，他也就停下来，用舌尖去撩拨带土的。

“……你能不能要点脸……”

带土含糊地说。卡卡西弯了弯眼睛，他对这活动兴趣盎然，甚至以此指挥带土该如何进攻。他的腰依然被握在带土手里，但这不妨碍他小幅度地上下磨蹭；腰腹因为这些动作绷紧又放松，带土的手指纯粹而直接地感受着这种近似于色情的搏动。

搏动……血液一泵一泵地流过身体，在此之前他对这事儿从没有过这么深刻的见解。带土当然听过看过这些类似的事儿，但他从没直接感受过把人扎个窟窿是这种效果。他的手底下是卡卡西不断收缩与舒张的肌肉，动力源不是同一个，他知道，但是他没来由地想到一些奇怪与过分的幻想；他的手指陷进了卡卡西的胯骨，他突然把对方死死地按下去，再把阴茎狠狠地挤进对方的甬道里。

他把卡卡西的舌头顶回去，他的动作实在有点大，至少卡卡西猝不及防。他不知道嘴里的是谁的血，或许是卡卡西的牙齿磕到了舌头，毕竟他自己没有觉得哪儿疼。他把那些铁锈味的液体吮得一干二净，他觉得自己可能恨不得把卡卡西整个吃下去，这样他就没有那么多好担心的事儿了。他狠狠地撞了两下才意识到这地方太狭窄，卡卡西不得不反手撑着车顶，以免自己的脑袋再遭殃。他们的接触因此变得少了一些，至少拥抱已经没了；带土把他搂了回来。

他的一只手在卡卡西的背上来回滑动，另一只手紧紧地箍着卡卡西的腰。他的动作还是很大，他撤出一半，再用力向上顶，像是要把自己的阴茎整个塞进去。他看着卡卡西在他身上上下起伏，身上出了一层细细密密的汗。毯子依然挂在他身上，粗制的毛线在他的肩膀上磨出一片若隐若现的红痕；他的喘息声、还有他紧实的手臂……带土的脑袋里突然划过十小时前的另一幕：卡卡西搬运着染满了鲜血的成年男性，他的双手穿过对方的腋下，小臂的肌肉因此紧绷，线条像是刀刻出来一般的好看。

带土凑过去亲了亲他的脖颈，又往上舔了舔卡卡西的侧脸。那是他曾经沾上过血迹的地方。

他们谁都没有说话，只有激烈的呼吸和撞击充斥在这片狭窄的空间里。空气或许已经不只是空气了，它变得厚重与稠密，它也许更像是一些液体，把这里彻底淹没在里面，把卡卡西和带土淹没在里面。

一切结束之后，他们有很长一段时间只是简单地抱在一起。身体贴着身体，脸颊贴着脸颊。

带土依然埋在卡卡西的身体里。直到呼吸逐渐平复，他才轻轻地蹭了蹭卡卡西的脸，低头亲了亲卡卡西肩膀上被磨红的一小片皮肤。

“怎么没拒绝我？”卡卡西则亲了亲他的头发，以及他的小一半耳廓。

“说不定这是拖住你的手段……”卡卡西说，他停了一下，没忍住低低地笑了起来，“要是这时候被抓到，是不是有点丢脸？”

“你也知道丢脸，起开。”带土拍了一把他的屁股，又捏着他的腰把他提起来。他抽了几张纸巾，把卡卡西身上的汗渍擦干净。两个人挤成一团，花了不少时间才总算把衣服收拾整理完，期间为了套上裤子，卡卡西差点没把脚蹬在带土脸上，于是两个人又打了一架。带土把卡卡西压在后座上，把他的两条腿都摁上去，让他不得不缩在狭窄的座位里，承受一次接一次的撞击。他求饶了几声，但带土凑过去把所有的声音都吞到了肚子里。

这次拥抱的时间更长一些，不管是带土和卡卡西都有些精疲力尽。他们一起卷在毛毯里，手脚相缠，鼻腔里全是膻腥的气味。但就连卡卡西也没有抱怨味道难闻；他们只是腻在一起，嘴唇之间的距离只剩下几厘米，好像依靠彼此的呼吸就能在这样恶劣的地方活下去。

最后带土亲了亲他银色的睫毛，他给卡卡西裹上了毯子，打开了所有的窗，简单收拾了一下这些糟糕的东西。当他重新坐上驾驶座的时候，卡卡西已经有些迷糊了。他在座位上休息了一会儿，然后花了不少功夫才把车从泥土堆里重新开回到路上。卡卡西在一片嘈杂的声音中把脸埋进了毛毯，在后座上闷笑了足有十分钟。

他们一路行进在无人的道路上，中途换了一次班，分吃了一个面包。很快夜色降临，晚暮离去，星月齐齐挂在天边。带土伸手拿过了水，他仰头喝了一口，顺便瞟了一眼上午以不恰当手段紧急停车的罪魁祸首。卡卡西适时偏开头，干脆利落地装作没有接收到带土的眼神。

“……等等，附近有便利店，”卡卡西说，他敲了敲车窗，示意带土停车，“带土？”

带土看了卡卡西一眼，他减慢了一些车速，但没有立刻停下来。

“我不会再告密了，”卡卡西有些无奈地叹了口气，“而且我们需要食物和水……”

“剩下的够撑过早上了。”带土说，“也没必要去这家……”

他不说话了，卡卡西看着他。几分钟后，带土妥协了。他也知道这理由不够充分，而且既然卡卡西说了，那么显然他就不会再告密。说句实话，卡卡西留的线索也已经够多了。

“那我去。”

带土把车停在路边，想要解开安全带，但卡卡西先一步按住了他的手，他凑过去给了带土一个吻，然后率先下了车。

“我去吧，免得你太紧张……弄成抢劫可就完了。”他弯腰看了看车里的带土，又笑了笑，“我一会儿回来你不会已经走了吧？”

“……”带土啧了一声，“那要不要我把车钥匙给你？”

卡卡西没忍住又笑了笑，他关上车门，向着不远处的便利店走过去。带土看了一会儿他的背影，然后把他们剩下的物资全都拿了出来，水、面包、巧克力和零钱，他把捏着零钱看了看，随手把它们都扔在副驾驶座上。

车里的烟蒂和纸巾被他丢进袋子里捆在一起，再丢到角落里。

做完这一切，他重新坐回椅子上，系好了安全带。他的手指敲了敲方向盘，又看了一眼便利店的方向，好像这样就能看到卡卡西怎么挑选物品，怎么和店员交谈。但他当然看不到，他只能靠幻象想到卡卡西若无其事暗示的样子。他们下午的气氛很好，但他们最开始逃亡的气氛一样很好。

他又坐了一会儿，几秒之后，他拧开了电台。

“……距离案发已经过去二十四小时，目前仍在追查中。嫌犯旗木卡卡西挟持宇智波带土……”

“……”

周围好像突然静了下来。带土花了一点儿时间理解这句话，他关掉了电台，偏头看向副驾驶座上的那张零钱，就好像卡卡西变成了一张轻飘飘的、破旧的纸币。

卡卡西足够细致，销毁证据足以让他把所有线索都清理得干干净净。没有人会知道宇智波带土杀了人，但或许就有那么一点儿可能，他们可以看出旗木卡卡西清理了现场。毯子、食物和水，带土这才意识到他从来没有下过车，一直都是卡卡西负责出去和人交涉。他今天早上摸过那张钱，带土又看了它一眼，卡卡西当然不会再用它了。

——我把消息都写在零钱上了。

带土抿了一下嘴唇，他伸手挠了几下头发，有些痛恨自己为什么这么了解卡卡西。他几乎可以猜出卡卡西写了些什么在上面，或许是一个字迹颤抖的求救信号，这样就没有人会知道这是谁的笔迹。

从凶杀现场遗留的线索到纸币上的求救……哈，一个不太细心的罪犯。或许还可以加上一名在四十八小时内患上斯德哥尔摩症的受害者。这组合还真不错。

带土看了一眼不远处朦胧的灯光。卡卡西正踏着那一段乳白色的光线走过来，逐渐走向这一团漆黑、凝滞、毫无希望的黑暗。

他又有点儿想抽烟了。


	5. 下下下

带土透过玻璃窗看着逐渐接近的银发男人。卡卡西没有看车内，眼神落在脚下，呵出的白气飘飘渺渺地往上散去，让人有些怀疑飞走的是不是他的灵魂。

他不该是这样的人，带土想抬手捂住自己的眼睛。天气太冷了。但他什么都没有做，他只是窝在椅子里，双手交叉在一起，随意地搭在自己的腿上。他还有点儿想抽烟，但他知道自己什么都不该做，他只能够在幻想中点燃那一根烟，把它叼在自己的嘴里，再把那阵似乎是卡卡西的灵魂的白雾当作吹出的烟圈。他的眼前突然出现了卡卡西越过血泊走向自己的幻影，紧接着又想起卡卡西穿过人群的样子。三个身影交融在一起，又抹过血和一些其他的颜色，他想到在自己身上起伏的卡卡西，纷乱的回忆又从一个接吻转到另一个接吻，白色的……是卡卡西凑过来吻他时，按在窗上的那只手。

那不是猝然升起的欲望，也不是安慰惊惶的手段；那里面多多少少还包含着临别前的不舍与留恋，这是他们最后相处的时光，但在卡卡西那里，却又另有含义。他回想起了卡卡西几次三番夺下他的烟，还有卡卡西堪称低劣与敷衍的、劝诫他戒烟的理由，这种胡搅蛮缠很少见；一般属于带土耍赖的手段；现在也好像有了解释。他在一瞬间升腾起了庞杂的愤怒，又在下一秒化为了浓郁的悲哀。他觉得记忆中那些温暖的、潮湿的触感全都消失了，银发男人柔软的皮肉变成了冷冰冰的冰块……就好像他在凌晨隔着玻璃抚摸卡卡西的脸颊。

一切中断在卡卡西打开门的一瞬间，寒风涌进来的时候，所有的幻影全都消失了。

带土打了一个哆嗦。他伸手扒拉了几下零钱和食物，把它们都揽过来，方便卡卡西坐下。他一边一样样捡起被自己丢在副驾驶座上的东西，一边装模作样地偷瞥了几眼卡卡西。巧克力因此从他的手边滑下去，落回椅子上。

卡卡西他把那板巧克力拿起来，坐进了车里。他关上门，把袋子拎到带土面前，意图似乎是让他检查，又好像只是方便带土把东西丢进去。带土看了他一眼，他的视线落在袋子里，最后却没有翻，只是把怀里的物品都放了进去。

他发动了车，在踩下油门的间隙发问：“你怎么去了那么久？”但他没等卡卡西说话，就立刻改用调笑的语句继续问道，“不会是又告密吧？”

“……我才去了五分钟，带土。”卡卡西有些无奈地叹气。他剥开那板巧克力，喂了带土一块。

带土顺势咬了咬他的手指，仿佛用这种小把戏就能把五分钟漫长的等待报复回去。他再次瞥了一眼卡卡西，视线里的探究与审视一闪而过，很快，他的视线转了回去。他含着嘴里的那块巧克力，含糊地说：“你睡一觉呗，晚点儿换你开车。”

卡卡西嗯了一声，他看了看堆在后座上的毛毯，犹豫了几分钟之后，把它扯过来裹上了。

“这时候你不会还要嫌弃有汗味儿吧？”带土笑起来，“要不要再给你来点安眠曲？”

“你来唱？”

“还得寸进尺上了……我开车，怎么给你唱。”

“你开车又不用嘴。”

“……我唱歌用手，行不行？”

“行，”卡卡西没忍住笑笑，“难怪你唱生日歌都能跑调。”

带土不耐烦地哼了一声，他把巧克力咬在牙间，几下嚼成了碎块：“赶紧睡你的觉。”

于是车里安静下来，轻微的呼吸与夜晚的寂静一齐攀升，它们与寒冷融为一体，成了一双扼住咽喉的手。带土专注地开着车，但他的脑袋显然没有这么老实。他本以为自己会露馅，但没有。他连一句你后悔吗都含了一路，现在却能够表现得如此若无其事。甜腻与苦涩的味道蔓延在唇齿之间，又从喉管滚落下去；他甚至记得巧妙地把巧克力丢下去，好让这一刻也与他平时的莽撞不谋而合。

他对卡卡西的印象，好像一直在锋利与柔软之间转换。融化的糖浆也许成了一抔滚烫的铁水，不然很难解释他为什么觉得胸口压抑，有些无法呼吸。他想看看卡卡西，但他的眼神克制地挪到后视镜上，又在几秒后收了回去。

接下来该怎么办？

他有些机械地转过方向盘，试图强迫自己把注意力集中在路况上，但他的意识罔顾他的意愿。它们奔向几小时前的过去，又涌向几小时后的未来。他想到很多种结局，他想到警察追上来，他们被强制按在地上；也想到子弹嵌进卡卡西的身体里，他像一天前那样满身血污。他还想到了冷冰冰的铁质栏杆，还有被切成小格的夜空，也许是卡卡西在里面，也许是带土在里面……他同样想到了旅馆与温泉，但一时分不清楚那属于回忆还是幻想。

带土觉得也许该想一套合理的借口与措辞，好让卡卡西独揽罪名的计划落个空。但他又不知道该不该这样毁坏恋人的爱意。然而这个念头甫一划过，他又在转瞬间想到，暴露这一计划，或许也是必备的步骤之一。

他就这样浑浑噩噩地开了几个小时，连他自己都诧异居然没有出什么交通事故。或许出事也很好，至少他就不用再想那些乱七八糟的问题。后半夜的时候卡卡西醒了，他们休息了一会儿，然后由卡卡西接班。带土独自躺在副驾驶座上，花了很久才慢慢睡着。

他没有做什么梦，甚至连时间的逝去都仿佛只在瞬息。当他再次睁开眼的时候，窗外的天空已经彻底放亮了。天上没有什么云，看来至少今天不会下雨。算是一个好消息。带土这样看了一会儿，毫无征兆地开口了。

“卡卡西，”他说，“要是这时候有辆卡车撞过来，你会哪边打方向盘？”

卡卡西有些诧异地看了他一眼。他不知道带土为什么问这个问题，而带土的模样看起来也不像是要一个答案。

带土果然只是停顿了一会儿。他自顾自地说下去：“我会往你那边打，这样卡车就会先撞到我。”他偏过头看向卡卡西，黑亮的眼睛直直地盯着对方，“当然也可能车翻了，你也没法活……但总比把你让出去好。你呢？”

“……”

卡卡西的手指下意识地敲在方向盘上。他迅速收回了目光，像是生怕下一秒就会有辆卡车从不知名的地方窜出来。但很快他就露出了一个微笑，重新变回了冷静自持的卡卡西。带土的视线从他的手指逡巡到他的嘴角，轻而易举就看破了这份伪装。他一直很了解卡卡西。

带土的知情不属于计划的环节之一。

“你又从哪儿看得爱情小说。”卡卡西说，他似乎是思考了一会儿，又慢吞吞地说，“人的应激反应又不是自己能控制的……像我这种人，说不定会和你相反吧。”

“天天手捧亲热天堂跟我宣扬亲热爱情美学的卡卡西同学，居然有资格数落我看爱情小说。”带土翘着腿，从边上拎起塑料袋，翻出了面包和水，“你这究竟是反驳我这话题不科学，还是想说你压根不爱我啊？”

他咬了一口面包：“你就不能拿爱情能战胜一切……什么真爱无敌那套哄我一下。”

“嗯，爱情能战胜一切。”卡卡西照着复述。他说完，也就没有了下文。

“……完了？”带土看了看他，“这就算哄我了？”

卡卡西也看了看带土，这次他的语气加重了一些：“爱情能战胜一切。”

“你还不如说做爱能战胜一切来得实诚。”带土往卡卡西嘴里塞了一口面包，堵住了他接下来的发言。

他把剩下的半个面包都喂给了卡卡西，又给卡卡西喂了一点儿水，自己也喝了几口。塑料袋重新被他丢到一边，他无所事事地摇下车窗，感受了一会儿凛冽喧闹的寒风与极速后退的景色，卡卡西抱怨了几声，带土无动于衷，卡卡西于是一踩油门，在一个拐角把带土甩回车内，强制关闭了车窗。但带土只是歪在座驾上，少见地没有和他拌嘴。几秒之后，他偏头看向了卡卡西。

“卡卡西，”带土说，“不对劲，好像有人跟踪。”

“……”卡卡西望了一眼后视镜，但路况把线索阻断在了弯度之后，“你能确定吗？”

他一边这么问带土，一边却毫不犹豫地一脚踩下了油门。整辆车在道路上疾驰出去，企图遥遥甩开跟踪者。他们身处荒凉的山郊地区，这条路布满了砂砾与落叶，但除此之外可以称之为一览无余；它弯弯曲曲，却没有任何一条岔路。无论怎么看，他和卡卡西都成了极其显眼的捕捉目标。

“从这条路出去还要多久？”

“地图在你那儿。”卡卡西说，“他们可能会联系砂隐市的警方进行包抄。”

带土很快翻出了地图，他把这张薄纸哗啦啦地展开，卡卡西适时开口说：“下午三点我们经过了雨隐市，现在应该在那附近。现在是四点半，按车速应该……”

“找到了。”带土的手指点了几下地图，“照你现在的速度，出去大概还要一小时。”

来不及，一小时已经足够对方行动了，等他们抵达出口时，等待的必然是拦截的警车。这一点两人心知肚明。

气氛沉寂了几秒，带土不知道该说些什么，而卡卡西同样闷声不吭。就这样束手就擒似乎有些虎头蛇尾，但即便再做一小时的挣扎，也着实没有什么意义。

“……停车。”最终带土说。

卡卡西没有听他的，他只是再一次拐过了一个弯。他看了一眼带土，问道：“你想做什么？”

“在出口制造骚乱的成功性不大，至少用这辆车不行，他们会在目标出现的时候射穿轮胎。假如我们用他们的车，或者武力威胁他们遣散警车，”卡卡西停了一下，又自顾自用冷静的语调陈述下去，“也许一开始能逃过去，但之后要面对的罪名就得加上袭警了，带土。”

“那就进山。”带土说。

“……”

“昨天你不是挺能干的吗？一脚油门开进烂泥地里，”带土挑起一边眉毛，“今天这路比泥坑总好多了吧。进山。”

“……”卡卡西没有反驳，他又提了一些车速，确保把后方的那辆车甩得足够远，确保他们没办法第一时间看到自己和带土的行踪，这才一打方向盘，在剧烈的颠簸和难以预料的倾斜里冲进了山。

带土紧紧攥着平衡扶手，他把地图和水都丢到了一边，聚精会神地指使卡卡西往哪儿开。他当然不知道路，但只要目的是往高处走，辨认就自然会容易些。卡卡西很快察觉了他的选择方式，他瞥了一眼带土，想问问带土究竟要做什么，粗大的树根就“砰”地撞在底盘上，致使整辆车都往上一震。他也就只好放弃了询问。

茂盛的灌丛与繁密的枝叶一一掠过，车轮搅碎枯叶与枝条的噪声一路伴随着他们，但凡活的生物都因此被惊扰逃离，鸟鸣与虫声混杂在其中，还有振翅声与逃窜声……这下子还真只剩卡卡西和自己了。带土在心里嗤笑了一声，他居然在这种时候漫无边际地闪着其他念头。在渺无人烟的地界里，他反倒有机会体验一把杀人犯的待遇。

“累了就换我开车。”带土说，他往后看了一眼，没有车追上来。一路留下的车印与痕迹给了他们最好的线索，作为追捕方，没有冒险用车的必要。然而罪犯的目的地却变得难以琢磨，至少不再只有一个明确的出口……或许可以逃掉。他想，还可以和卡卡西再待一阵。他们的车在离开前加满了油，他确认过，还能撑上一段时间……

“……带土。”

但卡卡西的车速慢了下来，最终停了下来。他的脸色不太好，视线集中在仪表盘上。

“油箱可能漏了。”他解开安全带，率先下了车。很快他又从另一边折回来，敲了敲带土的车窗。

“可能是刚才撞坏了，只剩一点油了，下车吧。”

位置好像互换了，带土想，他在前一天的凌晨就站在那个位置，看着玻璃内部的卡卡西。而现在他身处铁盒子内，卡卡西则站在外边，用一种难以言喻的眼神看着他。那时候他看着卡卡西的眼神或许也是这样的，又或者完全不一样……他又在转瞬间想到了那些排列组合的各式结局，他们两个究竟是谁会被关进监狱里？

卡卡西替他拉开了车门，他看到带土依然没有什么动作，轻微地叹了一口气，弯下腰去帮带土解开安全带。但带土抓住了他的手，他盯着卡卡西，像是盯着自己最不该舍弃的东西。

“……下车吧，”卡卡西反手握住了他的手，他安抚地碰了碰带土的嘴唇，“还有时间。”

他把带土拉下车，继续说道：“他们应该有狗，我们逃不了太久的。但如果分头走，至少其中一个……”

“卡卡西，你想没想过进监狱？”

带土打断了他。他问得很平静，好像只是问了一句你吃过没，但他的眼睛仍然黏在卡卡西的脸上，没有挪开过一分一毫。阳光自叶片之间穿透下来，被切割成了亮闪闪的碎片，有几片飘落在带土的睫毛上，照亮了一股歇斯底里的疯狂。

“我不想去。”他说，像平常那样笑了笑，“但如果你去，我一定会跟你去。”

卡卡西的喉结滚动了几下，嘴唇微微开阖，好像是想说些什么，又似乎只是为了交换一些空气，好让呼吸更加顺畅。几分钟之后，卡卡西把那张破旧的毛毯拎了下来。暗红色的毛毯缠绕在他的手指之间，如同两天之前彻底浸润了他的手掌与手臂的鲜血。他的小臂绷紧，肌肉的线条显露出极其漂亮的弧度，粗制滥造的毯子就被他撕成了几条破烂。

他弯腰捡了几块石头，把那几条碎片绑在上边。他颠了颠其中一块，然后用力掷向了远处。

“应该能迷惑他们的狗。”卡卡西笑了笑，把其中几块石头塞到了带土手里，“几分钟也好……你不是想去山上吗？走吧。”

山路比他们想象得要长很多。在接近山顶的时候，天色已经彻底成了黑色。星光与暗夜从头顶压下来，夜晚的寒冷侵袭了整座山峰。偶尔有几声狗吠自山下传来，或许还有一闪而过的灯光，但带土和卡卡西都没有注意那些。因为攀登而冒出的汗水不消一会儿就被吹得冰冷，衣服黏腻腻贴在背上，有些像冰冷的蛇鳞盘踞在那儿。

当然这些也都顾不上了，他们逃亡了两天，身上当然满是污泥与汗渍。即便洗掉那些肮脏的东西，沉重的罪孽也压在头顶……没什么好在意的了。

时间应该已经过了十点；两天前带土就在这个时间把刀子捅进了另一具躯体。也可能更晚一些，总之他们也搞不清楚时间，只是精疲力尽地爬上了山顶，那里有一片平地，铺着稀疏的叶片和砂砾。他们走过去，在那儿坐下来。

呼吸声和山顶的风交融在一起，带土四下看了看，到处都是黑暗，看不清什么东西。他只好把目光投放向自己的正前方，那儿的颜色更深一些，或许是另一座高山。他缓了一会儿呼吸，开口问道：“卡卡西，你说我们能等到日出吗？”

“我怎么知道。”卡卡西说，“也许能等到吧。”

“要是等得到日出，”带土吸了吸鼻子，这儿实在太冷了，“那我就跟你牵手。要是没日出，那我……”

另一片冰凉的皮肤按在带土的手上。带土有一瞬间怀疑自己握到了一块沾满灰尘与泥土的冰。但他使劲按了按，这块冰的表皮又明显是软的。天气太冷了，他不是很能确切地感知对方的动作，但卡卡西把手指挤进他的指缝的动作毋庸置疑。他们的手指因此扣在一起，带土下意识地反握了回去。

“你烦不烦，牵个手还唠唠叨叨的。”

-end-

1个小番外：  
“前辈！前辈！这家温泉店可是广受好评，今天就让阿飞来试试——”

“咦——斯坎儿前辈！这个温泉怎么一点都不暖和啊！欺诈，这是欺诈！”  
“是吗？那阿飞抱着我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打算设定土哥杀人是为了卡老师（但实在想不出为啥杀人，什么理由都觉得有点ooc，或者说有点儿狗血……），用了土哥视角，所以他压根不会提这茬，咳，偷懒了……
> 
> 以及结局意思还是在这里偷偷提一句（没任何铺垫属于偷懒自嗨，不看也没问题otz）：  
> 我个人意思是带卡跳崖，临死前带土幻觉他们去泡温泉，失血过多所以觉得温泉冷，卡就说那抱着吧  
> 我一大宝贝儿还提供了1个两人被抓然后犯病cos，结局我觉得也很ojbk！合理！  
> 当然理解成两人逃脱然后浪迹天涯，换了阿飞斯坎儿身份也行……  
> 或者其他结局，随便理解！开心就好！
> 
> 最后感谢您的观看！鞠躬！


End file.
